Shouko's Kindness
by haruhinozuka
Summary: A rooftop lunch helps Shouko see how much she's been hurting Yuuji. Minami and Himeji desperately try to help their friend fix the wounds she's created. WARNING: You may choke from future fluff I will be shoving down your throat.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS! So my friend has been coming over after school to watch tons of anime with me and I just started rewatching one of my favorite animes; Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts! And a little ploy bunny was born! So this is my first time writing a fanfic for this anime and I hope you enjoy 3 HUZZAH!**_

"What do you mean harsh?" Shouko asked in her quiet voice. "I am never harsh with Yuuji." The girls were talking on top of the school building as they ate their lunches.

"Well you kinda stab him in the eyes whenever he so much as glances at another girl." Minami said uneasily.

"Only because I do not want Yuuji to be tempted by other women." The raven haired girl said defensively.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to physically abuse me." Yuuji mumbled unhappily.

"But it's not like I actually hurt Yuuji." Shouko continued as though Yuuji hadn't spoken.

"Um yah you really do." Akihisa said. Shouko's expression turned sour.

"Prove it!" Akihisa immediately went up to Himeji and whispered a few words in her ear. She blushed furiously.

"Y-Yoshi, I could never do something like that!"

"C'mon Himeji, just this once and we'll never make you do it again." She nodded resentfully and removed her school blazer and tie. Kouta snapped away furiously with his camera the whole time. She looked over to Akihisa and he just smiled and nodded. With trembling fingers she undid the first two buttons of her white shirt, revealing her massive cleavage. A few things happened then: A few snaps were heard from Kouta's camera before he couldn't handle it any more and his nose exploded, and the long awaited sound of sharp manicured fingers jabbing into a pair of abused eyes resounded around the open space. Yuji was soon rolling around on the roof clutching his eyes and howling in pain. It didn't matter how many times she did that he'd never get used to it. "Like I said," Akihisa smirked. "Abusive." Shouko's eyes widened in realization and they soon filled to the brim with tears. She dashed for the door leading into the school; ignoring her friends calling for her to come back.

"That was horrible Aki!" Minami scolded him. Himeji nodded in agreement as she quickly slipped her clothes back on and the two went off in search of their friend.

"Dude even I have to admit that was pretty harsh." Kouta said sadly from his little puddle of blood.

"You could have been less blunt with her you know." Hideyoshi pointed out as he nibbled on some noodles.

"You definitely could've been nicer to her dude." Yuuji agreed as he rubbed the remaining pain from his eyes.

"Okay I get it, I screwed up! You can all shut up now!" Akihisa growled angrily. He hadn't meant to upset Shouko; he just was trying to point out something to her. If he hadn't Yuuji probably would have gone blind within a few years. Silence hung in the air like a fog around the four boys as they finished their lunches. This gave Akihisa time to figure out how to fix things.

~A few floors down in a girls bathroom~

"I..I just don't understand. I t-thought I was pr-p-protecting him." Shouko choked out between the sobs that wracked her slight frame. Minami rubbed her back while Himeji gave her wads of toilet paper to blow her nose with.

"See Shouko we know you had good intentions with what you were doing but everyone messes up sometimes." Minami encouraged from behind her. Shouko looked at her friends faces in the mirror.

"Really?" The two girls nodded sagely.

"Like the time I baked Yoshi a cake for his birthday and he became incredibly sick afterwards. I didn't mean for that to happen, I still don't even know how he got sick from the cake." She frowned in frustration at the last part.

"There are plenty of other ways of protecting Yuuji from girls." Shouko looked up at her in confusion. Then Minami elaborated. "Well you could hold his hand in public to show other girls he's taken."

"But I do hold his hand in public, remember at the amusement park." The girls grimaced at the memory of the amusement park.

"You kinda had his arm in a wrestling hold." Himeji said warily.

"Oh…well what should I do then?"

"Just try being sweeter to him."

"Sweet?"

"Yah and kind!"

"Kind?" Shouko said. Utterly confused. The two girls nodded and with that they began to tutor her.

"So you and Yuuji are at the movies," Minami begins a scenario. "and he doesn't want to see the same movie as you. What do you do?"

"I tazer him till he changes his mind." Shouko answered simply. Himeji sweat dropped while Minami slammed her face against the bathroom wall. It had been a whole hour of trying to teach Shouko how to be kinder to Yuuji with no luck at all. Minami was pretty close to turning a paper towel into a white flag of surrender but Himeji was determined.

"Shouko, remember what we were talking about, then I want you answer this. You are on a date with Yuuji getting crepes. A cute waitress tries to flirt with him and he keeps staring at her, then she walks away. What do you do?" She said the last four words with an intensity that shocked the other two girls. Shouko concentrated on everything they had told her. Then, a solution came up.

"I'd hold his hand gently and ask him to not to stare at her for me?" She looked a little unsure of her answer. Minami's jaw hit the tile floor and Himeji nearly tackled the other girl in a hug. When Minami recovered from her shock she spoke smugly.

"Yuji won't know what hit him." The girls stood there in the bathroom for a bit longer, devising their plan to make Yuuji fall head over heels for her.

_**I really wanted to write more but I was really unsure so I just decided to wait and see if you guys liked it or not so please review and stuff so I know how you feel about the fic! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Em-chan 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so damn sorry I haven't updated anything for so long! D; I've just finished my final tests of the year so all of my crazy studying is done and I have some time to write. Hope you all enjoy **_

_**~Em-chan!**_

It had been an hour and the boys were about to go looking for the girls when they appeared back on the roof. Shouko was walking towards the group while Minami and Himeji hung back, smirking over at the boys. Akihisa was worried Shouko would hurt him for what he'd said earlier but she paid him no mind, she went straight up to Yuuji instead.

"Yuuji, I…well I was wondering if…if you wanted to go on a date with me?" She was extremely nervous. She was new to this whole asking thing, usually she just forced him to go out with her but the two pink haired girls told her that was the wrong approach. The group was shocked to say the least.

"Shouko," He paused. She became worried he'd say no. She wouldn't blame him after all of the horrible stuff she put him through. But then her look of sadness changed to one of joy. "That sounds lovely." The other girls squealed in delight and the boy's jaws fell open.

"Well this will definitely be interesting." Hideyoshi said quietly to himself, a small smile graced his lips.

. . .

"Dude what the heck was that?" Akihisa gasped when they made it to Yuuji's house. The taller boy looked at him with brows raised as if to say, what do you mean? "With Shouko!" He elaborated. Yuuji shrugged.

"I decided I'd give it a shot, I mean she _asked_ me out on a date dude. Usually she just puts me in shackles and drags me off wherever she wants. Besides I've always kinda liked Shouko except for the whole violence thing." He tossed a glass jug of milk to his friend and grabbed one for himself.

"I swear that girl is up to something." Akihisa mumbled to himself as the video game started up.

. . .

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Minami asked excitedly. The girls had proposed they have a sleepover in celebration of their success that day.

"I was just going wear my usual date outfit." She said simply as she bit off a piece of her sushi.

"What, that old thing?" Minami's nose wrinkled in distaste. "This is going to be the best date ever and you're not wearing your old sweater and skirt." Her statement had an air of finality and Shouko knew she wouldn't be able to argue her way out of this.

"How about a dress?" Himeji suggested brightly as she nibbled on one of her dumplings. Minami lit up at the idea.

"Brilliant Himeji, lets get to it!" The two girls left their food on the table and dragged Shouko off to her room.

(timey wimey skip! :3)

After an hour of rifling through Shouko's closet they had narrowed it down to two dresses; a light blue one with spaghetti straps that had light waves at the bottom and stopped a little above the knee, and a violet halter top dress that flowed out and stopped at her knee.

"They're both so pretty!" Minami whined out. "How are we supposed to choose?"

"Well which one do you like the most Shouko?" Himeji looked up at her from her spot on the floor.

"I think the blue one." The two girls begged her to try it on and eventually she complied. She went into the bathroom and switched her school clothes out for the dress. She blushed as she saw her reflection; she had to admit she thought she looked a little pretty. But she wasn't used to showing so much skin unless she was going to a pool; and even then she felt a little nervous about it. She fiddled with her hair nervously. _I wonder if Yuuji would like it. His favorite color is blue…_ She jumped abruptly as Minami banged on the door.

"C'mon Shouko let us see!" She sighed and walked out, feeling extremely self conscious. There was a moment of silence then squeals of delight filled the room. "You look gorgeous!"

"Yeah!" Himeji agreed. "I bet Yuuji will love it." _I sure hope so_. Shouko thought to herself.

. . .

"Man why are you stressing out over this so much? It's just a date." Akihisa complained as he lay sprawled on his friend's bed. Yuuji groaned from his spot on his closet floor.

"I don't know man, now are you going to help me pick out something to wear or not?"

"I guess so," He sighed and began scrutinizing the closet. When he was done he pointed to a black dress shirt and some dress pants. "That and that, now let's pick a tie and get this over with." Yuuji inspected his choices then nodded; picking out a red tie and laying back on the floor. _Why am I putting so much thought into this date? It's not like I like Shouko or anything…do I?_ The red haired teen was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice his friend trot out of the room, utterly gleeful his torture was over. For awhile Yuuji just sat there on the floor lost in thought. Finally his stomach yelled at him, effectively snapping him from his thoughts, and got up to go make some dinner.

(Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey skip ;3~~)

Yuuji stood before the door to Shouko's house, his nerves eating him alive. His trembling hand was outstretched, just inches from the metal knob. He gulped and pulled back. He breathed deeply, trying to rid himself of the knot in his throat.

"Focus Yuuji," He reprimanded himself. "It's just a date, with _Shouko_! You've known her for years; she's one of your best friends, just knock on the damn door." He tried knocking again but failed miserably, not even making it a few inches from his body. The door swung open to reveal Shouko smiling at the panicked teen.

"It's just a door you know," While her voice was sweet and soft it held the slightest bit of mockery. Yuuji looked her up and down repeatedly; her long raven hair flowed down her back and a few strands framed her face. His jaw almost dropped when his eyes traveled lower to her dress. It was his favorite shade of blue. _And she looks gorgeous in it. _He thought dreamily to himself. Shouko saw he probably wouldn't be coming out of his wide eyed gaze for a awhile and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the front steps.

_**Well I'm glad this is done! I've been putting it off and writing other stories instead and I'm really sorry! Also I apologize for the crappy ending I am terrible at wrapping things up :P Well thanks for reading! And if you would like to please review it brightens my day.**_

_**Love you all!,**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
